Durmstang
by Zerbinette
Summary: Ambre Leblanc quinze ans, rentre en cinquième année à Poudlard. Mais, surprise, leur promotion s'envolera pour Durmstang pendant toute une année, afin d'améliorer les échanges internationaux et la respectabilité de l'Institut...
1. Prologue

Le monde de la Magie est en crise. Il agonise presque. C'est un fait que personne ne veut croire, et pourtant la réalité se fait plus pesante chaque jour. Il est nécessaire de nous rendre à l'évidence pour réagir, pour éviter la catastrophe politique, économique, en bref la crise nationale qui se profile, et qui s'étendra peut-être même au-delà de nos frontières.

Suis-je donc la seule à m'apercevoir de l'état de notre gouvernement, de notre pays tout entier? Pourquoi mes collègues de renom, sommités reconnues par tout un chacun, se refusent-il à admettre que le temps de la paix a à nouveau pris fin ? Certes, je comprends que les blessures de la Guerre ne se soient pas encore refermées, et que les sorciers désirent mener leur vie personnelle à bien, après une Reconstruction qui fut douloureuse. Mais cela se fait au dépens de notre démocratie toute entière ! Les associations à buts collectifs ont de moins en moins de pouvoir, faute d'adhérents. Le discours militant d'après-guerre a bien trop tôt laissé la place à un bon vieux boniment de grand-mère pantouflarde. On parle sans arrêt de loisirs, de plaisirs, comme si la vie n'était faite que de cela. Regardez autour de vous ! Quelque chose se prépare, et vous vous voilez tous la face. Alors que les magasins de farces, de sport, fleurissent dans la Grande-Bretagne, vous semblez oublier qu'il y a à peine vingt-deux ans, les sorciers sortaient de la période la plus noire que notre pays ait jamais connu. Désormais, plus personne ne se préoccupe de la défense; même les anciens héros de Guerre, après une retraite bien méritée, n'incitent pas la jeune génération à se protéger contre un mal dont l'éclosion est imminente. Certains, comme Harry Potter, le bien-nommé Survivant et directeur du bureau des aurors, tente de nous mettre en garde . Mais le gouvernement ne l'écoute que d'une seule oreille. La génération de la Victoire se serait-elle endormie sur ses lauriers, pour ne pas écouter celui qui fut autrefois son représentant?

Du gouvernement, justement, parlons-en. Des décisions étranges ont été prises de nos jours, des décisions qu'il y a encore sept ans nous n'aurions pas acceptées. J'évoque par exemple le retour des détraqueurs à Azkaban, qui étaient pourtant censés être exilés. De rares voix se sont élevées contre cette réforme aberrante, et en ont subi les conséquences. Prenons l'exemple d'Hermione Granger, directrice du Département de la Justice Magique. Elle a eu beau protester, organiser des manifestations, rien n'y a fait, et son action n'a servi qu'à l'évincer du poste de Ministre de la Magie. Etais-ce une machination ? Je l'ignore. Je sais par contre que ceux qui tentent de prendre le pouvoir ont eu là une occasion idéale pour placer un de leurs agents au sommet de la pyramide. Et des cas comme celui-ci se produisent chaque jour, à moindre échelle.

Qu'attendons-nous pour réagir? L'avenir s'assombrit au fil des mois. Il est tant d'ouvrir les yeux. Je l'ai dit précédemment, mais il est apparemment nécessaire d'insister: nous allons vers une crise, sorciers, une crise sans précédent, et ce n'est pas Minerva Macgonnagal, autrefois directrice de Poudlard et mise à la retraite prématurément, qui dira le contraire. Alors au nom de tous ce que nous avons bâti jusque là, pour nous enfants, pour la mémoires de nos parents, réveillez-vous ! Ne laissez pas des mages malintentionnés vous manipuler encore une fois. Je vous en conjure, résistez ! Que le monde ne plonge pas dans la noirceur des années passées.

Lavande Brown, _Le Chicaneur _, 21 juillet 2019


	2. Quinze ans

**Je me réveille lentement. Me frottant les yeux, je regarde autour de moi. Je suis dans une chambre du 12 Square Grimmaud. Le jour se lève lentement, et les rideaux de toile laissent passer quelques rayons de soleils. La pièce est étouffante, s'étant sûrement réchauffée pendant la nuit. J'essuie mon front où coulent quelques goutes de sueur. Je ne sais si état fiévreux est dû à la chaleur ou bien au rêve que je viens de faire. J'ignore d'ailleurs quel était son sujet. Si c'était important, je pense que je m'en serais souvenue. J'observe la pièce aux couleur chaudes, rouge, orange, et or. On a du mal à deviner que ce sont d'anciens Gryffondor qui ont décoré la pièce. **

**Tous les ans, pendant les vacances, nous nous réunissons dans cette maison, héritage du père de James. A l'origine, le Terrier était le lieu de villégiature de la nombreuse famille. Mais le manque de place a entrainé un déménagement qui était loin de ravir la grand-mère de mon meilleur ami, la très maternelle et très étouffante Molly Weasley. Ainsi, tous les membres de la famille de James passent les vacances d'été, à l'exception de l'oncle Charlie (« un obsédé des dragons », d'après James), et de Percy Weasley et de sa femme, Audrey. J'explique cette absence par le fait que Percy a été disons…Distant avec sa famille, pendant la guerre, ayant préféré le gouvernement à ses frères et à sa sœur. Même si on lui a pardonné son affront, les relation fraternelles restent un peu…tendues, et il y assez de sang-chaud dans la famille pour animer nos vacances. C'est du moins ce que m'a expliqué James. Après, allez savoir si son point de vue est objectif. Même si il a des yeux magnifiques. De magnifiques, magnifiques yeux noisettes. On aimerait y plonger et ne plus jamais en ressortir… **

**Minute. On avait dit pas de guimauve. Ce n'est pas parce que l'on éprouve des sentiments pour lui que l'on doit verser dans la guimauve. Cela fait trois ans que l'on passe notre temps à baigner dans la gnan-gnan, il faut se résoudre à en sortir. On peut-être amoureuse de James sans être fleur-bleue.**

**Non?**

**Par Merlin, il faut vraiment que j'arrête de parler à la troisième personne. **

**Dans ma chambre, les filles s'agitent. Bientôt, je vois apparaitre une tête de cheveux à peine disciplinés et coupés en carré. Rose, à côté de moi, s'aperçoit que je suis réveillée et me sourit. C'est la cousine de James. Elle rentre en quatrième année cette année, et ma foi, elle est vraiment sympa. Très intelligente, de surcroit. Et compatissante. C'est la seule qui sait que je suis… Pas besoin de m'étendre sur le sujet, c'est déjà assez humiliant comme ça. En bref, c'est une amie formidable. Au contraire de la sœur de James. Un lutin des forêts plus agressif qu'une bande de Doxys enragés. Son portrait? Une seconde année, qui sera en troisième à la rentrée. Des cheveux coupés à la garçonne incandescent, des yeux marrons brillant, et une grâce de danseuse. C'est un tout petit gabarit, mais ça ne l'empêche pas d'être batteuse de Gryffondor. Je suis certaine qu'elle rêve de m'envoyer un cognard en plein tête.**

**Je n'ai jamais compris pour quoi elle me détestait. Mais le fait est que Lily Luna Potter passe son été ou à m'ignorer, ou à me faire des coups pendables. Et je ne sais pas encore laquelle de ces options je préfère. **

**J'entends un grognement provenant du lit de Dominique, la sœur de Victoire, qui rentre à Poudlard cette année. Elle est toute mignonne, avec ses cheveux bouclés, ses yeux d'un bleu lagon et ses pommettes rosées. Elle est toute pénible aussi. Domi, au contraire de sa cousine, semble m'adorer. Elle me poursuit dans toute la maison en me demandant au moins une dizaine fois par jour à quel âge je compte me marier avec James. C'est très gênant, surtout au niveau de ma…hmm. Situation. Un vrai pot de colle. Une voix aigue, et, comme toute sa famille, de l'énergie à revendre. On doit leur donner des vitamines. **

**Roxane s'étire, et grogne quelques mots dans son sommeil. Nous ne sommes plus amies depuis un bon moment, mais nous ne détestons pas non plus. Nous nous contentons de nous ignorer, et ne nous parlons qu'en de rares occasions. Elle est populaire, maintenant. Avec Nate, son petit ami, un garçon très sympa (au passage) et Isabel Tznerr, ils forment l'un des trios les plus en vue de l'école. **

**Je ne les envie pas.**

**Rose me propose de descendre prendre le petit déjeuner. Etouffant un baillement, j'accepte, et me prépare en quatrième vitesse. La rouquine est prête avant moi, mais elle tarde à sortir de la chambre, tentant obstinément de coiffer ses cheveux broussailleux. Je n'ai pas cette peine là, avec mes cheveux raides. Alors que nous fermons sans bruit la porte de la chambre, nous pouvons savourer le rare silence matinal de la maisonnée, habituellement plus bruyante qu'un champ de bataille. Heureusement qu'Hermione, la tante de James, est plus matinale que nous, car toute la maison est endormie.**

**Bande de flemmards. **

**Alors que nous descendons sans bruit les escaliers, j'aperçois Victoire, une autre cousine de James, fixant les rideaux qui abritent l'affreuse mère du regretté Sirius Black. Elle semble en pleine concentration, comme lorsqu'elle lit un énième livre sur l'histoire de la magie, et qu'elle m'enrôle pour convaincre James d'aimer cette matière autant qu'elle. Même Binns n'est pas parvenue à bout de sa passion pour cette matière. Une folle. Elle n'a toujours pas remarqué notre présence. Surprise, je m'approche d'elle sans bruit, et demande pourquoi elle semble si intéressé par ce portrait.**

**« Je crois avoir trouvé un sortilège pour enlever la Glue Perpétuelle. J'aimerais bien le tester, mais je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre. **

**- Victoire, je chuchote. Ce n'est pas une bonne idée. Rappelle-toi que cette bonne femme est loin d'être commode. **

**- Et qu'elle est sacrément en pétard depuis que Teddy l'a insulté, ajoute Rose.**

**- N'ayez crainte, je maitrise. **

**- C'est justement ce qui me fait peur. »**

**Elle me lance un regard noir qui me fait reculer, et lève sa baguette. Cette fille a beau être très jolie, comme Domi, et prendre des airs d'ingénue, elle est aussi dangereuse que le reste de sa famille de tarés. Rose me tire par la manche. Je reste néanmoins sur place, l'air buté. Victoire abaisse sa baguette, et me fait signe de partir. La cousine de Rose insiste, au point de déchirer ma manche. **

**« Je crois que l'on ferais mieux de déserter.**

**- Exact », j'approuve. **

**Il faut bien se rendre à l'évidence. Si je reste avec elle, je vais être accusée de complicité. Et je déteste être accusée. Surtout quand je suis accusée à tort. **

**A pas de loups, nous rejoignons la porte qui mène à l'escalier de la salle-à-manger. Le hall d'entrée, dans le quel nous nous trouvons, est un peu décrépi, mais l'esprit entreprenant de Mme Weasley a su trouver divers procédés pour rendre plus saine cet intérieur qui devait être délabré à son arrivé. Elle a du péter les plombs. Rose met la main sur la poignée, mais il est déjà trop tard. **

**« Vermines, saletés, résidus du pourriture ! Traitres à votre sang, pourquoi souillez-vous le sol de ma maison ? Marauds, faquins, bélîtres, canailles! Racailles, pendards, pirates, allez vous faire pendre! Fripouilles… »**

**Hermione Granger ouvre la porte menant au sous-sol à la volée. Rose et moi faisons un bond pour l'éviter. Encore plus échevelée que sa fille, les yeux brillants de colère, elle ne nous prête pas attention, et se dirige fermement vers le portrait, qui déblatère des insultes beaucoup plus actuelles que celles énoncées précédemment. **

**« Ton cousin devrait arrêter de lui apprendre des insultes », je crie à Rose, en tentant de parler plus fort que la vieille mégère.**

**Mais elle ne m'entends pas, et me demande de regarder l'escalier du premier étage.**

**Toute la famille est réunie, l'air passablement énervée par ce réveil intempestif. Molly Weasley se précipite à la rescousse de la mère de Rose qui peine à fermer les rideaux. Pendant ce temps, la mère de Sirius continue de brailler. Teddy descend l'escalier, s'arrête en face du portrait. Prenant un air satisfait, il embrasse rapidement, Victoire, et semble lui murmurer des paroles de félicitation. Celle-ci le menace de sa baguette. Teddy repart alors dans notre direction. Je l'entends à peine, mais sur ses lèvres se forme la phrase:**

**« Si vous saviez comme je suis content de moi. »**

**Il ouvre ensuite la porte et descend au sous-sol, sans prêter plus d'attention à la mégère. Ce garçon est un cas. Il est presque pire que James. Hermione et Mme Weasley ont abandonné, n'arrivant pas à fermer les rideaux. Elles descendent au sous-sol, le visage défait. Les suivent peu après Harry, Ron, Georges, Bill, Fleur, et tous les enfants Weasley/ Potter. Ils sont courbés, l'air légèrement contrarié (c'est un euphémisme). Je ne donne pas cher de la peau de cette pauvre Victoire. Mais elle l'a cherché. Nous finissons nous aussi par aller dans la salle-à-manger, ou toute une communauté de gens levés du mauvais pied ne nous a même pas attendus pour manger. Je remarque à peine que Ginny n'est pas là, et me sers une généreuse part de tarte à la rhubarbe. C'est Mme Weasley qui l'a préparée. Elle sait que j'en raffole, et en prépare généralement le double lorsque je suis dans les parages. J'ai un petit appétit, mais cette tarte me fait faire des folies… Alors que je la savoure malgré le bruit, une voix couvre les insultes de la mère de Sirius.**

**« Espèce de vieille peau insupportable complètement dégénérée ! Vous allez vous taire à la fin ? Le seul pirate ici c'est vous, et personne d'autre.**

**- Rouquine traitre à ton sang ! Tu ne mérites pas de…**

**- Et vous vous être morte ! Seule la rancœur vous….**

**- Canaille !**

**- Mocheté !**

**- Idiote !**

**- Belette !**

**- Rebut !**

**- Traitresse !**

**- ESPECE DE VIEILLE GOULE PUANTE ! »**

**Un silence est suivi de ce cri perçant, au grand soulagement de la tablée. On entend des pas dans l'escalier, et la porte s'ouvre sur une Ginny Potter essoufflée mais l'air très fière d'elle. Elle remet en ordre ses cheveux de braise et se masse la tête pendant un instant. A table, personne ne bouge. Toute la famille sent venir l'orage.**

**Et en effet, ce temps d'accalmie ne dure pas longtemps. Elle repère Teddy et Victoire, assis à un bout de table, encadrés pas James, Louis et moi. Devenant rouge, elle les fixe avec un air mauvais. La mère de James marche vers eux, et prend chacun des deux membres du couple par les oreilles, bien que tout deux soit majeurs et -normalement- responsable de leurs actes. Bill et Fleur, habitué à Ginny, ne se formalisent de la façon dont celle-ci se penche dangereusement sur leur fille.**

**« Garnements ! S'écrie-t-elle. Vous n'êtes que des garnements !**

**- Mais j'ai rien fait moi ! Se défend Teddy.**

**- Tu lui as appris des insultes immondes !**

**- Il faut bien qu'elle se mette au goût du jour, tu sais.**

**- Non !**

**- Tu me fais mal à l'oreille !**

**- C'est le but recherché ! »**

**Alors que Teddy et Ginny se disputent, le visage de Victoire prend une intéressante teinte rouge, tandis qu'elle tente d'échapper maladroitement aux mains de la mère de James.**

**« Tu sais ce que tu fais à Victoire, commence Teddy. C'est de la maltraitance sur descendante de Vélane. C'est passable de prison. Tu ne voudrais pas aller à….**

**- Tais-toi ! **

**- Ginny, je crois que tu peux les lâcher, tente Georges, hilare. Tu vas finir par leur arracher l'oreille. Je sais que tu me considères comme un canon de beauté, mais ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde, alors… »**

**Par dépit, la rouquine lâche les deux sorciers, qui s'empressent de se masser les oreilles. **

**« Mais je veux que vous arrêtiez avec cette mégère ! Grogne-t-elle. J'en ai marre de devoir la faire taire tous les quinze jours !**

**- Oh tu sais, sœurette, ça ne fait guère que quatre fois par été, note Ron.**

**- Et bien si tu es si fort que ça en calcul, tu n'as qu'à te charger de la vieille harpie, la prochaine fois qu'elle fait sa crise !**

**- Et bien justement, je comptais faire…**

**- Oh ! Môsieur a une idée ! Et quelle est la brillante idée de Môssieur ?**

**- Ginny, Ron, s'il vous plait, intervient Hermione, lasse. **

**- C'est une meilleur méthode que celle de lui crier après !**

**- Tu insinues que ma méthode est nulle ? Crie Ginny, le rouge au joues. **

**- J'insinue pas, je le déclare!**

**- Bon vous allez la fermer tous les deux ? Hurle Bill.**

**- Bill, pas devant les enfants, s'offusque Mme Weasley. **

**- On est pas des enfants ! S'écrie le petit frère de Dominique. **

**- Louis, ne commence pas ! Gronde Fleur.**

**- Hein ? Mais j'ai rien dit moi !**

**- Non, pas ce Louis, MON Louis. **

**- Ah! Vraiment j'en ai marre, grommelle Louis. »**

**Hmm. Louis Berford, j'entends. Désormais, suite à des problèmes de lisibilité, on appellera Louis Berford, Louis B., et Louis Weasley, Louis W. . Pratique non ? Heureusement qu'ils n'ont pas les mêmes initiales. **

**C'est fou ce que ça part vite en cacahuètes dans cette famille. De vraies tornades. Si ma santé mentale n'étais pas déjà gravement endommagée, je crois que…**

**« James, tonne la voix de Harry. Je te préviens. Si tu comptes lancer cette boulette de porridge sur ta cousine, ça va chauffer.**

**- Mais je, bredouille l'intéressé.**

**- Pose, cette cuillère. Tout de suite. **

**- OH…On peut même plus déclarer de guerre tranquille. Même à Roxane, grommelle-t-il, assez bas pour que seuls Louis et moi l'entendent. **

**Après le petit-déjeuner, Louis, James et moi nous rendirent dans le grenier de la maison. C'était une pièce poussiéreuse, ou les oncles de James entreposaient leur essais pour la boutique de farces et attrapes. Ce n'étaient que des expériences ratées, mais il arrivait parfois que nous arrivions à améliorer les marchandises, et nous les réutilisions à Poudlard, pour faire des farces, ou même pour les revendre. **

**James saisi une pastille explosive de faible puissante, qui explosa en petits confettis dans un bruit de petit animal blessé. Les résultats n'étaient guère satisfaisants pour ce produit, et voilà pourquoi le prototype était relégué dans la mansarde. **

**Mais les produits déposés ici n'étaient pas notre principal intérêt. Nous avions découverts, au hasard de nos recherches, une porte désaffectée, cachée par une tapisserie de très mauvais goût. Cela m'avait évoqué la salle-sur-demande, et c'et pourquoi j'avais insisté pour que l'on découvre la tapisserie du mur, il y a deux ans de cela. **

**Une porte délabrée s'était révélée, et nous avions réussi à l'ouvrir. Une petite pièce se cachait derrière cette entrée. Elle ne représente à mon sens aucun intérêt, et je ne vois pas pourquoi les Black se sont efforcés de la cacher. **

**Je reprends donc: après avoir enlevé la tapisserie et ouvert la porte, nous pénétrons dans la pièce. Nous en avons fait notre QG: aucun des cousins ni des parents de James ne connait l'existence de cette pièce, et ainsi, nous disparaissons pendant plusieurs heures de la maison sans que personne ne réussisse à nous trouver. On peut ainsi discuter tranquillement de choses que des oreilles innocentes ou malintentionnées ne peuvent pas entendre. **

**Louis, depuis notre troisième année, est au courant de mon statut de Demi-Elfe privée d'immortalité. Il ne nous a pas cru pendant un bon moment, mais quand il a vu que j'échangeais une correspondance régulière avec Eladotë, notre ancienne prof de DCFM de première année, il a fini par se rendre à l'évidence. Ca l'a sacrément secoué de comprendre que j'étais la fille de Serpentard et d'une reine elfe. **

**Par Merlin, on dirait que cette histoire sort du cerveau d'un moldu décérébré en mal d'aventure. Pitoyable.**

**Nous nous asseyons sur un vieux tapis persan, et James sort un exemplaire du « Chicaneur », un journal à la pauvre réputation, de son blouson. Il le porte tellement bien, son blouson. Il doit sentir son odeur. Bon sang ce que j'aimerais le porter…**

**« Mes parents lisaient ça, hier, avec tous mes oncles et tantes, ainsi que Teddy et Victoire. C'est le « Chicaneur ». Un journal créé par Xenophilius Lovegood, le père de Luna. Vous savez, la marraine de Lily. C'est en hommage de cette amie de mes parents que ma sœur porte pour deuxième prénom Luna . »**

**Ils auraient dû l'appeler lutin des bois, ça aurait été plus simple. Et plus représentatif. **

**« Elle et son mari le gèrent à distance. Et donc..- Ce journal est une poubelle, commence Louis. Pourquoi tes parents ne lisent-ils pas la gazette?**

**- J'y viens, j'y viens.**

**- Ce que tu peux être lent.**

**- Louis, aurait eu l'extrême obligeance de la boucler un instant.**

**- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. **

**- Il peut-être très doué, quand il veut.**

**- Ambre ! Ne commence pas ! Je reprends donc: lorsque que Voldemort avait repris vie, il s'ingéniait à infiltrer le gouvernement, pour que personne ne s'aperçoive de sa prise de pouvoir.**

**- Comme je vois Serpentard le faire dans mes rêves.**

**- Exact. Mais le gouvernement n'était pas le seul à ne plus être objectif. Il y avait aussi la gazette. Elle a passé son temps à discréditer mon père et Albus Dumbledore, un ancien et vénérable directeur de Poudlard, qui voulaient annoncer au monde le retour de Voldy.**

**- Et c'est en hommage à ce monsieur qu'Albus s'appelle Albus, déclare Louis.**

**- Ses parents passent son temps à rendre des hommages ou quoi? » Je demande à mon camarade. **

**James se passe un main sur la figure, l'air passablement énervé. **

**« Toi, tu es énervé, constate justement Louis. Tu as ton tic à l'œil gauche qui reprend.**

**- Je ne suis pas énervé, s'écrie James. J'essaie juste de vous raconter quelque chose d'important, et vous passez votre temps à faire les abrutis.**

**- C'était juste pour détendre l'atmosphère…**

**- Ambre, s'il te plait, laisse-moi terminer mon récit.**

**- Il y tient à sa foutue histoire. **

**- LOUIS !**

**- Oh ça va. Vas-y, commence. »**

**Il reprend un air sérieux, ménageant ses effets. Ce garçon à une carrière toute tracée dans le théâtre. Il commence alors ses explications:**

**« Vous connaissez Lavande Brown? **

**- Oui, c'est une journaliste de…commence Louis.**

**- Chut, c'était rhétorique. J'ai entendu dire que cette journaliste, très connue pour son objectivité, s'est faite éjecter de la Gazette parce qu'elle en disait trop. D'après le journal, bien entendu, elle est coupable de diffamation. Mais la réalité est qu'elle avait trouvé des preuves de pots-devins reçu par des membres du gouvernement. Or, peu après son renvoie, son appartement a subi un incendie « fortuit ». Elle a été obligée de fuir, et se cache maintenant en Irlande, d'après mes parents. Elle arrive cependant à faire entendre sa voix en envoyant ses articles au seul journal vraiment indépendant. Ta poubelle, Louis. **

**Cet article a créé un tôlé, et le nombre d'abonnement au Chicaneur a augmenté, évidemment grâce à la présence de Brown et de sa plume acérée.**

**- Euh James…Je le sais tout ça. Je lis le journal, moi.**

**- Je sais Ambre, mais Louis a l'air un peu plus enfermé dans son monde, déclare-t-il, malicieux.**

**- James ! Tu n'ouvres aucune feuille de choux, comme moi !**

**- Je peux continuer? Là n'est pas l'information la plus importante. Vous vous rappelez, quand Voldemort est revenu, dans les années 90, ce qui a refait surface? **

**- L'Ordre du Phénix, énonce lentement Louis.**

**- Tout à fait. Ils veulent le reformer. Mon père, Oncle Ron et Tante Hermione à sa tête. Toute la famille va en faire partie, malgré les réticences de Bill et Fleur pour Victoire. Charlie doit apparemment recruter, comme avant, en Roumanie. Et je ne serais pas surpris de voir McGo, Hagrid et Neville…Euh, Londubat, débarquer d'ici peu.**

**- Mais…Ils ne savent même pas contre quoi ils se battent! Je proteste.**

**- Non, mais d'après ce que j'ai compris, ils savent qu'ils ont à faire à quelqu'un de très puissant. Les disparitions, toute pratiquées de la même façon, les crimes, dans des pays différents, découverts parfois des moldus, montre que la situation est urgente. **

**- Mais il est beaucoup trop puissant pour eux…**

**- Ambre, si je vous dis-ça, c'est pour te demander un service. »**

**Je pressens le pire. James se tortille, gêné. Pitié, qu'il ne me demande pas ce que je pense ! Une boule de stress se forme dans mon ventre, et je sens que je pâlis.**

**« Il…Il faut que tu leur dise tout ce que tu sais, Ambre. S'il te plait. »**

**Et merde. Je sens que je deviens rouge. La peur me noue la gorge, mais je parviens quand même à articuler quelques mots:**

**« Non, je…je vais passer pour un monstre….Personne ne voudra de moi après. **

**- Tu préfères que mes parents aillent combattre en aveugle? Et personne ne te prendra pour un monstre. »**

**Si, moi.**

**« Ambre, je pense que James a raison. Il vaut mieux que tu les aides. Et le meilleur moyen de les aider, c'est de tout leur expliquer. **

**- Mais…S'il faut ce n'est qu'un hasard ! Et si jamais Serpentard m'envoie de fausses informations dans mon rêve ? Que j'induis tout les gens que j'aime en erreur? Je ne me le pardonnerais jamais. **

**- Toutes les infos que ton père…**

**- Ne dis pas ça !**

**- Bon, que Serpentard t'as envoyé jusqu'à présent se sont révélées juste. Et je ne pense pas que ces indications soient données volontairement. »**

**Je baisse les yeux. Que vais-je faire? Je ne vais quand même pas laisser les parents de James partir à l'aventure alors que j'ai en mémoire des information cruciales ! D'un autre côté….**

**« S'il te plait Ambre, fais le pour moi » , demande James d'un ton suppliant. **

**Oh non. Pas le regard de chien battu. Je suis en train de devenir liquide. Pourquoi faut-il que James soit James? **

**Je baisse la tête, vaincue.**

**« D'accord. Je leur dirais tout ce soir, après dîner. »**


	3. Quand je commence, je finis

Respire, respire un grand coup. Ca va aller. Ils te prendront pour une folle, c'est tout. Une folle qui veut attirer l'attention. Harry Potter a bien d'autres chats à fouetter que d'écouter les délires d'une gamine stupide qui bave sur son fils.

….

Est-ce qu'il sait que je bave sur son fils? Ce serait horriblement…gênant.

« Ambre ! S'écrie Louis. Hého ! La Terre appelle Ambre, la Terre appelle Ambre….

- Quoi ?

- Tu regardes dans le vide depuis plus de dix minutes. »

Note pour moi-même: s'assurer que Louis n'est pas télépathe.

« Je me demande si c'est vraiment judicieux de tout avouer au père de James, je chuchote à l'oreille de mon ami.

- Avouer ? Ambre ! Tu parles comme si tu étais une criminelle ! Tu n'as rien à avouer du tout.- Alors qu'elle est le terme utilisé chez les Berford pour illustrer ce que je projette de faire ?

- Hmmm, hésite-t-il. Une explication de faits ?

- Par les caleçons de Merlin, Louis tu…

- J'ai du mal à comprendre ta logique.

- Pardon?

- Tu passes d'une explication de faits aux caleçons de Merlin. Déciderais-tu d'exposer aux Potter une obscure théorie sur ce que la veine scatologique à pu apporter à Merlin ?

- Ca t'arrives de la boucler, parfois?

- Rarement. »

Je lève les yeux au ciel, tandis que James, qui n'a entendu que la dernière partie de notre conversation, éclate de rire. Ce que je peux aimer son rire. Ses yeux pétillent, et une fossette se forme sur sa joue gauche. Il secoue toujours sa tête de ce mouvement désinvolte que j'aime tant, tandis que ses mèches de jais désordonnées volettent dans tout les sens. Comme d'habitude, alors qu'il rie, tout les bruits du dîner semblent s'estomper.

Oh oui, décidément, j'adore quand il rie.

« Aie ! Je crie en sursautant. Pourquoi tu m'a pincée, abruti ?

- Ne me traite pas d'abruti. Tu viens de passer une autre dizaine de minutes à fixer le plafond en bavant. C'est de plus en plus fréquent, ces temps-ci. Désolant. Dé-so-lant. L'élagage adolescent, surement.

-Attention Mesdames et Messieurs, déclame James. Louis Berford, le plus grand prédicateur de tout les temps, est en train, sous vos yeux ébahis, de découvrir une énième théorie foireuse. Cramponnez-vous.

- Haha. Marrant. »

Je jette un œil autour de la table. Rose est en pleine discussion avec Victoire, et il me semble deviner qu'elles parlent quidditch, et de la raclée certaine que j'ai infligé à Lily en début d'année, lors des sélections. C'est horrible lutin roux est parti pleurer dans les jupes de sa mère. Cependant, elle a quand même pu participer à certains match, en tant que poursuiveuse de réserve. Je dois admettre qu'elle est plutôt douée, et même franchement efficace à ce poste. Mis qu'elle y reste ! Mon poste d'attrapeur me va très bien.

Teddy, Georges, Ron, Ginny, Angela et Harry ont engagés une discussion passionnée sur les meilleures équipes de quidditch masculine. Cette famille est obsédée par un sort qui requiert un ustensile ménager. Et c'est moi qui suis désolante.

Mme Weasley et Hermione ont depuis longtemps abandonné la conversation. Cette dernière semble désespérée. Alors que je tends l'oreille pour en connaitre la raison, je comprends que la mère de Ron veut à nouveau dispenser à Hermione des cours de cuisine.

Je sens que la maison va être réduite en cendre dans peu de temps.

Mme Weasley est un véritable cordon bleu, qu'on le sache. Elle mitonne des plats exquis. Mais elle n'a transmis sa passion à aucun de ses enfants. Elle a bien tenté de jeter son dévolu sur Angela, ou Harry, mais ceux-ci se sont esquivés à la vitesse de l'éclair. Seule est restée Hermione, qui n'a pas osée dire non à sa belle-mère. Les premiers cours de cuisine commencé, il s'est avéré que la mère de Rose et d'Hugo n'était pas le moins du monde faite pour les fourneaux. Mais ça n'a pas découragé Mme Weasley, bien au contraire. Ainsi, tout les étés, la maison se vide pendant une journée pour laisser à Hermione le champ libre, et éviter, au maximum, de se faire tuer par une casserole en furie ou une salade printanière vengeresse.

Je me tourne vers Louis. Il fixe désespérément son assiette vide. Ses mèches auburn tombent sur son visage, et j'aperçois ses yeux noirs sillonner de long en large l'assiette d'une blancheur immaculée. Il retrousse son nez, et a l'air fort contrarié de cette absence de nourriture.

« Tu sais Louis, commence James, ce n'est pas parce que tu vas fixer l'assiette que les aliments vont y apparaitre…

- Je t'emmerde.

- Sois poli voyons.

- Je t'emmerde.

- Ambre, je crois que Louis deviens comme Trelawney: il radote autant qu'elle. Je ne serais pas surpris qu'il nous révèle tout à coup une sombre prophétie à base de sinistross et feuilles de thé…

- Certainement, je réplique. Mr Berford, vous êtes atteint d'une maladie très grave dont le traitement n'a pas encore été élaboré: la Trelawnite aigue. Nous vous prions de bien gardez votre calme, et de commencer à rédiger votre testament…. »

Tout à coup, la tablée se tait. Une porte vient de s'ouvrir au rez-de-chaussée. Nous entendons deux personnes descendre l'escalier qui mène à la salle-à-manger. Ensuite, la porte s'ouvre doucement. McGonnagal et Londubat apparaissent dans l'embrasure de la porte.

C'est un remake de « Drôle de couple » version sorciers, nan ?

James me lance un regard dans le genre « je te l'avais bien dit ». Mon ventre se tord d'appréhension, et j'ignore si c'est dû au fait que je devrais tout expliquer sur ma véritable nature plus tard ou tout simplement parce qu'il me regarde.

A méditer.

Harry se lève et avance deux chaises aux nouveaux venus. Tout cela dans un silence de mort. Enfin, après avoir passé plus de deux minutes à se tordre sur sa chaise, Ron prend la parole:

« Mrs McGonnagal ! Neville ! Quel plaisir de vous voir ici ! »

Ron a toujours été mauvais acteur, et cette tentative ratée n'a servie qu'à nous mettre un plus dans l'embarras. Hermione regarde son mari d'un air contrit, puis fait un grand sourire au nouveau venu. Cette grimace ressemble pourtant davantage à un rictus qu'à une véritable manifestation de joie. Mme Weasley soupire, visiblement atterrée par le manque de civilité de ses enfants. Alors que j'entends Georges grommeler « On n'a plus qu'à inviter Rusard, et ou pourra faire une méga party enseignante… », la grand-mère de James et son époux, Arthur Weasley, se lèvent pour serrer la main du couple insolite.

Tout de suite après, même si les visages sont crispés, l'atmosphère se détend. Ron, sur l'ordre de sa sœur -ais non sans grommellement- va chercher des bières-au-beurre avec et sans alcool. Les adultes se saisissent rapidement des chopes, tandis que les enfants - et adolescents- regardent avec dépit le breuvage non alcoolisé. Fred ne manque d'ailleurs pas d'intervenir, secouant ses bouclettes noires et regardant sa mère avec désapprobation.

« Pour quoi on en a pas, nous ? Demande-t-il, légèrement irrité.

- Parce que tu n'es qu'un môme, Freddy, lance James, amusé.

- Je te signale que t'en as pas non plus, gros malin.

- Hé ! Je suis plus vieux que toi, alors je te conseille de la boucler.

- Un an ! On a qu'un an de différence !

- Ca fait toute la différence…

- Oh, toi et tes jeux de mots pourris !

- Je te demande pardon ?

- Exactement ! Et je ne vois pas pourquoi tu fais tout un flan de ces un an de différence, ils ne m'ont pas empêché de sortir avec… »

Je m'empresse de donner un coup de pied à Freddy, heurtant au passage la jambe d'Albus, qui pousse un grognement de mécontentement.

Si j'ai stoppé le cousin de James, c'est parce que….J'étais mal-à-l'aise. Je m'explique: il y a deux ans de cela, alors que James avait recommencé à sortir avec Zya, je me suis….Consolée auprès de Freddy. Ce n'étais sûrement pas la meilleur chose à faire, car James m'a fait la tête pendant un mois après cette relation. Louis était tellement déchiré par cette situation qu'il a failli finir à l'infirmerie.

James s'enfonce dans une bouderie suite à cette évocation. Que ce gamin peut-être caractériel ! C'est vraiment un….adorable, adorable gamin. Mais un sale gamin quand même !

« Les enfants ! S'exclame tout à coup Hermione. Il serait peut-être temps de vous lever de table.

- Mais, j'ai pas fini ma bière….

- Hugo, pas de discussions !

- Mais m'man…

- Stop !

- Je te trouve très irritable, tante Hermione…

- James, tais-toi !

- C'est la….commence-t-il en comptant sur ses doigts, trente-troisième fois que l'on me dit ça aujourd'hui. Et la journée n'est même pas finie… Selon toute les prévisions, je crois que je vais battre mon record de….

- FILEZ ! » Hurlent Mme Weasley et Hermione.

Nous nous empressons de nous lever, et je me dirige le plus vite possible vers la porte. Avec un peu de chance, peut-être que….

« Ambre ! Me chuchote James. Tu n'oublies pas quelque chose ? »

Non non, rien de spécial. C'est pourquoi je vais continuer de me…

« Bon d'accord. »

Comment ça d'accord ? Pourquoi ai-je dit ça ? Je ne suis pas d'accord, du tout !

« Papa, commence James. Ambre voudrait vous dire quelque chose…. »

Aucunement !

Je baisse honteusement la tête, et m'avance vers la table. Les enfants ont quitté la salle, et seuls les adultes me dévisagent avec insistance. C'est très gênant. Je me sens devenir plus rouge qu'une tomate, et je préfèrerais subir les hurlements de la vieille d'en haut pendant mille ans plutôt que de subir cet interrogatoire. Car il y aura certainement un interrogatoire. Plusieurs personnes de cette salle sont des aurors, et certains travaillent au département de la justice magique. Je me plains. C'Est-ce qu'on appelle une situation…Délicate.

« James, pas maintenant. Nous n'avons pas le temps, répond son père.

- Mais p'pa…

- Non.

- Ca concerne…

- Plus tard. »

James me regarde avec des yeux suppliants. Il me demande de le soutenir. Hors de question. Ce n'est pas avec ses yeux de chien battu qu'il va réussir à…

« Harry, si je peux me permettre, ce que je vais vous dire pour être vous être fort utile dans les jours à venir. »

Ils me fixent tous, surpris. Même James me regarde avec des yeux ronds. C'est toi qui l'a voulu, mon vieux.

« C'est-à-dire ? Me questionne Ron, suspicieux.

- Je…Je…je sais ce que vous allez affronter, je balbutie. »

Toute la tablée se gesticule, mal-à-l'aise. Ils n'ont pas l'air de me croire. Trouve quelque chose Ambre, trouve quelque chose. Euh….Je suis une elfe ? Nan. Une demi-elfe, une demi. Précisons tout de même. Ma demi-sœur était mon prof de DCFM en première année, et elle avait plus de mille ans? J'ai plus de mille ans ? Ma mère était une reine elfe ?

« Je suis la fille de Serpentard, » je déclare de but en blanc.

Un ange passe. Un troupeau d'anges passe.

« Alors ça, c'est vraiment capilotracté (1) », murmure Georges.

James secoue la tête. Il semble mécontent de la façon dont j'ai annoncé la nouvelle. Il m connait pourtant ! Quand je panique, ou je dis n'importe quoi, ou je dis la vérité.

Pour ceux qui ne suivraient pas, ici, en l'occurrence, c'est la vérité.

« Ambre, ne dis pas n'importe quoi » , m'ordonne Ginny.

Un lourd silence s'installe à nouveau. Tous semblent désemparés. James a l'air de vouloir battre en retraite. Hors de question. J'ai commencé, je finis. Je me campe sur mes deux pieds, bien droite, et inspire un grand coup. Je vais leur conter une longue histoire. Une histoire qui s'étale sur plus de mille ans.


	4. Aux quatre vents

« En première année, nous avions une prof de DCFM qui se nommait Eladotë. Un jour, alors que nous passions devant sa salle, elle nous pris à part, James et moi. Et elle nous a dévoilé toute la vérité.

Je rêvais depuis plusieurs année d'un homme qui me poursuivait dans les marais. Chose troublante, celui-ci ressemblait à Serpentard. Avant d'entre à Poudlard, je ne connaissais bien entendu pas son existence, mais il me semblait connaitre cet homme.

Arrivée à l'école, je me mis a rêver d'une ombre qui parlait d'obscurs projets avec un homme quant à lui bien réel.

Je crus que mon inconscient me jouait des tours.

Une nuit, je vis les deux complices menacer une femme du gouvernement. Somnambule, je rencontrais James dans les…la salle-commune. Je parlais apparemment Serpentard. Je ne pris pas la menace au sérieux jusqu'au lendemain matin, où la Gazette avait en une l'assassinat de cette femme. Tuée du même impardonnable que celui de mon rêve. Je pris peur. Et je me mis à fouiner avec James. Les pistes nous menèrent à notre prof. C'est donc pour cela que nous fûmes très intéressés par son invitation.

Selon elle, j'étais la fille de Serpentard, et d'une reine Elfe nommée Silmarin. Elle se trouvait être elle-même la fille de cette Elfe, mais aussi d'un homme de la même espèce nommé Lenwë. Elle m'avait apparemment enfermé dans un chêne à l'âge de mes six ans pour échapper à mon traitre de père. Mille ans passèrent. Elle finit par me libérer, au prix de ma longévité. Eladotë me déposa dans un orphelinat jusqu'à mon entrée à Poudlard. »

Je termine mon récit dans un souffle. Je suis certaine que je me suis plantée. Je n'aurais sans doute pas dû l'expliquer comme ça. Les adultes me regardent comme si je venais de m'échapper de St Mangouste, la bouche ouverte. Je me tourne vers Harry Potter, qui me fixe intensément. Ses mains sont jointes, et un pli barre son front. Ses yeux verts étincellent derrière ses lunettes.

Au moment où Ginny s'apprête à dire quelque chose, il se lève, et pose ses mains à plat sur la table. Il me fixe toujours avec autant d'insistance.

« Merci de ta déclaration, Ambre, je suis certain qu'elle nous sera utile. Vous pouvez sortir, James et toi. Nous devons discuter de choses importantes.

- Mais, l'interrompt James. Je t'assure qu'Ambre dit…

- Suffit. Allez vous coucher. »

J'ai raté. Ils ne me croient pas. Qui pourraient me croire, en même temps ?

Nullarde.

Les épaules de James s'affaissent, et il ouvre la porte, battant en retraite. Je le suis, et nous montons dans nos chambres respectives sans un mot. Il doit m'en vouloir à mort.

Je me couche avec l'estomac contracté. Etonnamment, je ne mets que peu de temps à sombrer dans un lourd sommeil.

Un vent d'ouest soufflait sur la plaine. Et cette plaine était désertique. Aucune végétation, aucun animal, même le plus adapté, ne semblait vouloir y vivre.

Seul les bruits du vent troublait ce silence mort. Une légère poussière volait au-dessus du sol craquelé. Quelques branches, vestiges de la luxuriante végétation passée, étaient éparpillées. La plaine s'étendait à perte de vue. On ne voyait rien d'autre. De la terre, noire et sèche, à perte de vue.

L'air était sec. Aucune source d'eau n'était dans les environs. Le néant.

Dans cet endroit isolé, ce monde à part, vous auriez pu crever sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive.

De la terre, encore de la terre, toujours de la terre. Un monde de terre. Rien ne le commençait, rien ne le finissait. Etais-ce la fin du monde ? La fin de l'univers ? Ou tout simplement son commencement ?

Cette terre, plus noire que la nuit, semblait morte. Aucun insecte ne semblait vivre ici, même dans les strates les plus profondes. Aucun grouillement. Aucune forme, ne serait-ce que la plus petite, d'une once de frottement de patte de fourmi contre cette terre sèche. Le néant. Toujours le néant.

Ca commençait à devenir lassant.

Tout à coup, des bruits apparurent. Des battements d'ailes. Bien distincts de ceux du vent. Et l'on ne voyait toujours rien. Et l'on ne sentait toujours rien. Aux confins de la plaine, une ombre apparue. Ou plutôt l'esquisse d'une ombre. Minuscule. Ridicule.

Cette ombre fuyait.

Elle se rapprochait. Lentement, mais elle se rapprochait. Et elle finit par devenir visible. Ce n'était pas une ombre, c'était un être humain. L'humain, enfin l'homme en question, était squelettique. L'absence de nourriture semblait l'avoir fait souffrir.

Tout comme l'absence d'eau.

Et il courait, courait. Toujours. Sans jamais se retourner. Droit vers son but.

Si tant est qu'il en eût un.

Les battements d'ailes se faisaient de plus en plus pressants. Ils devaient y avoir plusieurs oiseaux. Trois ou quatre, cependant, pas davantage. Ce devaient être d'énormes volatiles, au son de leurs battements d'ailes. Des volatiles très peu discrets, et surtout peu désireux de l'être. Ce son assourdissant sonnait comme une sentence.

L'inconnu devait savoir qu'il serait difficile de leur échapper. Même impossible. Et pourtant, il s'obstinait. Il s'obstinait à contrer son destin. Même s'il n'y avait aucun espoir. Il voulait vivre, ou plutôt survivre. Rien ne pourrait le faire changer d'avis. Pas même le poids de sa conscience.

Trois formes apparurent à l'horizon. Trois formes dotées d'immenses ailes noires. Bientôt, on discerna leur visages. Trois formes, trois femmes. Aux visages féroces, et déformés par toute la force d'un seul désir: disperser l'inconnu aux quatre vents.

Elles étaient vêtues de lambeaux de robes noires. De longs cheveux bruns et bouclés flottaient dans le vent. Des lèvres plissées dans un sourire cruel découvraient des dents teintées de rouges. Livide comme la mort, elles semblaient faites pour la donner.

Soudain, elles descendirent en piquet. L'inconnu sembla ne pas s'en apercevoir. Il continua à courir. Elles freinèrent brusquement. Ces dames semblaient vouloir ménager leurs effets.

L'homme les entendit enfin. Il se retourna, terrifié. La créature du milieu sembla se décider à parler.

« Tu es à nous ! Ricana-t-elle d'une voix éraillée. Elle se tourna vers sa jumelle de gauche. Tisiphone, je crois qu'il te revient de droit. »

La dénommée Tisiphone éclata d'un rire sardonique. Puis, sans plus perdre de temps, elle découvrit ses mains, hérissées de griffes. Et fonça vers l'inconnu.

« HAAAA ! »


End file.
